


Sunrise Sunset

by KingLouis98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLouis98/pseuds/KingLouis98
Summary: In only a year Japan has been brought to its knees by a terrible virus. Hidden away at their volleyball camps, groups of teens venture to find their friends, family, and a way out of this new world.





	1. 始める

Tetsurou Kuroo always knew what day it was. Even in an ending world, that was the one comfort his friends could find. Never did a month begin or a holiday pass without them knowing. Three days have passed since Tetsurou Kuroo was declared missing, Seven since he’d been gone. Yaku Morisuke still kept the dates, but there was no flamboyant announcement. It would be summer in three days. A year had passed since world’s end and they had managed to survive the year.  
In the kitchen, Kenma wandered around looking for phone signal after so many months. He waited just less than patiently for his oldest friend to come home. His hair stood on end at the very thought.  
“Kenma,” Keiji whispered from the doorway, “You can’t stay in here forever you know.”  
Kenma gave a half hearted shrug. It wasn’t just Kuroo he was missing; The sun rose every day, but his sunshine was lost somewhere in Miyagi prefecture, and Kenma wasn’t even sure if he was alive. Keiji sighed, his heart heavy with this knowledge. He went to embrace the smaller boy. Kenma’s golden eyes burned holes into the floor, but still he held onto his friend tightly.  
In the gym, another boy’s heart ached for the messy haired leader of the group. Once one of Tokyo’s most promising aces, Bokuto Koutaro still practiced in a hazy denial. They’d get over this. The world would go back to normal and when they did there would still be time for a volleyball career. He was alone. Every so often he’d look out the window and a rustle in the breeze would give him hope. He went back to the ball. Olympians were made from strength and he would get on. At the very least he would try. He spiked the ball and waited a split second for the sound of a block. Koutaro sighed when it hit the floor. It wasn’t like him to be gone. He fell to his knees and let out a scream.  
From the kitchen Kenma and Keiji heard and ran in. Hearing their footsteps he stood up and tried to hide his heavy breaths.  
“Koutaro, what’s wrong?” Keiji asked.  
“Nothing, I was just excited.”  
Keiji knew this was a lie, he always knew. Koutaro held his thumbs when he lied, tight until they turned white. In the past, he would’ve let it go for a while, waited until he was ready to talk about it. However, the whole camp was on edge, they were in survival mode. Thinking forward it wouldn’t be right to ignore this. Keiji had opened his mouth to speak when he realized quiet Kenma was already speaking.  
“I miss him too,” He stated bluntly. “I’m scared too.”  
Koutaro stared at Keiji for a second and then at Kenma. He pulled them both into a tight hug, and for the first time in a long time the three boys cried, not for long and not with dramatics. It was a quiet solitary cry.  
Morisuke walked in and sighed, his heart heavy at the sight. Without acknowledging the tears of the few, he took the ball from the ground where it lay. It wasn’t that he thought feelings were dangerous, but keeping yourself swimming in them, especially the heavier ones was dangerous at a time like this. Normality was key.  
“Doubles anyone?” He asked, tossing the ball up.  
Bokuto was the first to break from the huddle with a shy smile.  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
Soon they were practicing like old times. Their hearts still weighed a little heavier but they found the strength to smile. 

Kuroo Tetsurou was not one to often get lost. Yet here he was huddled close to a campfire for a moment’s rest.  
It had started in Tokyo. It had to have. Patient Zero escaped and given the population density of Tokyo, despite the emphasis the population had put on general health maintenance, the virus spread quick. Many traveled for work in condensed trains. It took maybe a month for it to spread, six for it to become a pandemic.  
Sack of supplies on his shoulder, Kuroo stomped out the fire and kept moving. He’d be home by sunrise.


	2. The Run and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou Hinata deals with the unimaginable

Shouyou walked with a slump, despite his normally radiant smile. It had been a month since he had to put her down, but he couldn’t shake the sting. Bright eyed with the whole world in front of her, Hinata Natsu went outside, she was just trying to help. He hadn’t seen it happen, but he’d seen all he needed to. His baby sister, eyes glazed and dead, ready to take a bite out of him or anyone else who came near. Shouyou had not always been one to do what was necessary but this time, he closed his eyes and slammed the hammer into her forehead. He didn’t open his eyes until he’d turned around and walked away. He sent Ukai to check for a body later. 

A month had passed since then and he still couldn’t put the spring back in his step. The whole camp had noticed, they all knew without anyone saying a word. He hadn't been the first to bury someone close to him, but with his bright disposition dimmed the whole camp suffered.

  He was sulking on his cot when Koushi walked in.

“Shouyou?” 

The orange headed crow looked up slow and made a noise of acknowledgement.

“Ukai’s talking about moving on within the week, we’re running out of resources. He wanted me to tell you”

Despite Koushi’s gentle tone, Shouyou’s eyes went wide. “Uh…”

He was having trouble articulating his thoughts again. He visualized them racing around in his brain. All he had to do was pick one. Just stick into the swirling tornado and pull one out. Shouyou squeezed his hands tightly, the knuckles turning pale.

“I know it can be a lot right now to pack up and move on right now, but it’s time. We’re here to help you get through this..”

Unknowingly Shouyou started tearing up, his face red and blotchy. He had lost his sister and now he was moving on from it, whether or not he was ready. Koushi put an arm around him, giving a polite squeeze. He let him cry on his shoulder for as long as he needed to. Eventually Shouyou had cried himself to sleep.

Later that night, when the moon was at its peak, Kageyama and Shouyou were packing up what little belongings they had. It was a silent affair at first, but Shouyou had never liked the silence.

“Tobio?”

He grunted in reply.

“Are you okay?

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Why would you be Tobio. Look at where we are right now. Look at everything that’s happen how are any of us okay? We are living a horror film. Everyone is just pretending this is okay and it isn’t!” Shouyou had finally managed to pick words out of the swirling tornado in his mind.

“It isn’t okay, but it’s what we have to do right now. This is the world we live in.”

Shouyou was silent after that. 

The camp uprooted the next day. They walked the train tracks in a small mob: the team members, families, friends. The youngest walked in the middle of the mob armed with kitchen knives which were there to make them feel safe, more than anything. Those who were armed and ready walked on the outside. At every train station they came on they stopped to look for supplies, splitting up to scour the building for anything that might be useful. 

Kei, Tadashi, Shouyou, and Makoto formed a group. An uneasy silence wrapped around them as their eyes scanned the area for food and supplies. With his hands, knees, and eyes on the ground Shouyou searched under a kiosk. All he found was a few coins, an empty pen, and a little phone charm that took the shape of an apple pie. He stowed it away in his jacket pocket.

“What you got, Shrimpy?” Kei asked.

“It’s a phone charm, for Kenma.” He whispered.

“If it takes up too much space, leave it. We have to move quickly and can’t focus on gifts for ghosts.”

Shouyou felt like he’d been slapped in the face. 

“He’s not a ghost! Kenma is still alive and I am going to give this to him! We will find him, I swear!” 

Kei smirked. “Whatever you say Shrimpy.”

“We’re going to find them alive!”

“Only if we stay alive, start looking for supplies.”

With a new determination to make an incredibly study Shouyou studied the area with care. He inspected every inch of their area twice and went for a third time, but Kei grabbed his collar and nodded forward. It was time to go. 

This pattern continued three times throughout the day. At the fourth station it was decided they would stay there and set up camp for the night. After the sleeping bags were rolled out, Shouyou decided to go investigate the area. Keeping a knife in his shirt and his hammer in the other, he stepped out quietly. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he knew he needed to find something. A half hour into his search he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He let out a scream, but it was muffled by a hand.

“Shouyou it’s me!” Tadashi whispered, “I saw you go out alone and I didn’t think that was very safe. So I came out with you.” 

Shouyou sighed in relief. “You scared the bajeesus out of me, Tadashi.” 

Even in the dark Tadashi’s blush was unmistakeable. He apologized and the two boys kept forward, now with someone to watch their backs. Another hour passed before they heard anything. Quiet whispers on the other side of a door. Shouyou looked at the door then at Tadashi and both boys nodded. They opened the door centimeter by centimeter and the voices became clearer and oddly familiar in a way neither could place. 

“Do you think that we’re going to get out of this Iwa-chan?” 

“Oikawa I think we’re going to try. I think we’re going to do the best we can.”

There was a silence, a soft pucker of lips, and a chaste kiss. 

“OIKAWA?” Shouyou said, trying to whisper with little success.

“Shrimpy?” Oikawa replied his voice laced with confusion, “What the hell are you guys doing out here?”


	3. The Prodigal Son (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto struggles.

Tetsurou had not been home by morning. Despite what he considered an ironclad sense of direction, it took him another three days. Morisuke was the first to notice, a lanky figure stumbling forward towards the camp. He sounded the alarm, a whistle they’d found in the supply closet, and everyone came outside. There was a great hesitation. No one knew if they wanted to attack or wait to see if it was their fallen friend. Yamamoto was the first to charge forward, but Bokuto stopped him.   
“I'll go. If it's him, I want to be the one to…”  
His words hung in the air, but everyone knew. So, Bokuto stepped towards the limping figure, but felt a rush too close to him to be wind. He look ahead and saw Morisuke running towards him, baseball bat in hand. The whole camp froze. Koutarou tried to choke out a word of protest, but no sound came out. Morisuke ran at Tetsurou, bat raised, and then stopped with a jerky motion and dropped the bat.  
“He’s back!!!” Morisuke exclaimed in a rare moment of excitement.   
“Glad to know you all got along without me for a day.” Kuroo’s smile, despite his mud caked face lit up the area.   
Without thought, without feeling other than intense relief, Bokuto scooped a very concerned Kenma onto his shoulders and charged at their found friend. It was a joyous reunion, with hugs and laughter, eventually the whole group joining in. Kenma was replaced by Tetsurou himself on Bokuto’s shoulders, the teams allowing this brief celebration to take their minds off the imminent danger they could be in at any moment.   
It was Tetsurou who stopped the fuss.   
“Now now everyone, I know you’re super excited to see me, but what you should be more excited to see is this.” He produced a small assortment of cans, bottles, and jars from his duffle bag.   
“JAAAAACKPOOOOOTTT!!” Yamamoto screeched in excitement.   
“C’mon my trusty steed,” Kuroo said, kicking Koutaro’s chest lightly,” To the cellar! Kenma, Keiji, you’re coming too!” Koutaro bolted off with the other two boys jogging lightly behind.   
The cellar wasn’t exactly what one not in an apocalypse would call a cellar. It wasn’t underground, damp, dank, or dark. The cellar was just a gutted out supply shed, stocked up and down with supplies. From gauze to green beans they had been stocking up and meticulously rationing since the beginning. They got to work fitting the cans into their designated spots, Kenma staying close to Kuroo, and Bokuto filling the silences with questions and excited babbling. Eventually, Kuroo interrupted.   
Nobody minded.  
“So I didn’t just bring you guys back here to stock cans. I think I have a major find, but we need to act fast. I found these in a campsite, about 3-4 miles up the way, maybe a little the left. I found this in a cabin, but there was more. I need you guys to come with me and help me collect. Akaashi and Kenma you’re excellent at being quiet and you’ve got steady hands. Bokuto you’re coming because I know you’d cry if I didn’t invite you.”  
“I mean y-Hey!” Bokuto responded to Kuroo, “Yknow that’s fair.”   
“So,” Tetsurou continued, “I obviously need a minute to recoop, we meet back here in two hours. Load up, because we’re gonna be playing this one a little close to the chest.”   
Everyone nodded and began to disperse, but Kuroo grabbed Koutaro’s hand and kept him back. He ran his dirty hands through Bokuto’s hair, in a feeble attempt to get it to stick straight up as it once had. Koutaro grinned, bigger and wider than he had in awhile. He swept Tetsurou into his arms and spun him around.  
“You’re not allowed to leave alone ever again. Tetsu. You had me real fuckin’ worried, bro.”   
Kuroo sighed and squeezed Bo tighter. “You know i’m always gonna come back, man, they’re nothing. They aren’t smarter than me or stronger than me. They aren’t gonna get me, man. They aren’t gonna keep me away from you. I’m not done on this world.”  
Koutaro rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, and there they sat among the cans and bottles. He mumbled sweet nothings against his mud stained skin. It was a rare still moment between them. There was no excited chatter, no laughter, no sloppy stolen kisses. All there was, was the passing of time and the rhythm of their breaths.   
“You should go talk to Kenma. He was pretty fucked up.” Bokuto said, his voice coming out quiet and short.   
“You’re right, man.” Kuroo mumbled against Bokuto’s forehead. “I’m gonna go find him.  
Kuroo turned to leave but Bokuto pulled him back. Neither boy was as muscular as they once were, but Bokuto still remained his strength, pulling Kuroo into a tight embrace. Their lips met, and reservations started to pass, soon becoming hungry and desperate. It was Bokuto who pulled away, a little more violent than he had meant.   
“S-sorry about that, bro,” he said, face quickly turning beet red, “Go talk to Kenma.”  
“Koutaro, man, are you oka-”  
He had fled the closet before Kuroo had been able to finish his sentence.  
It had started roughly 4 months ago. Truth be told it had started long before that. They were both second years, well into a blooming friendship. They had made a pact that if they both hadn’t found wives at age 30 they’d run away to the states and start a bakery. It was in jest one night at a training camp, but Koutaro Bokuto hadn’t forgotten. Neither had Kuroo.   
Bokuto had brought it up one night after dinner. He had made some comment about how unlikely it was that they’d ever find wives at this point. It had been truly an innocent comment, a note on how things had changed.   
“I feel like moving to the States won’t come as easy, Bo. We might have to settle for shacking up in a forest somewhere.” Kuroo commented, stretching out by a smoldering fire. Bokuto turned bright red.   
“We’re in a forest right now.” he muttered, avoiding eye contact.  
“We aren’t 30 yet, Bo,” Kuroo said.  
“Who knows if we ever will be, bro.”  
There was a beat of silence, and then Bokuto scooted closer to Kuroo.  
“ It’s kinda chilly tonight.” Bokuto commented.  
Kuroo grinned wryly. He had seen his friend flirt with girls before, and knew this was no different. The way he played with his hands and looked away, all while inching closer. Kuroo had seen him strike out before, many times, in fact. He wasn’t letting that happened tonight. In a fluid motion, Kuroo sat up and pulled his friends face closer.   
Whether it had been years of sexual tension built up between the two or the true tension of living in close quarters with your friends constantly in fear for your life, they would never decipher the difference. The only thing they knew at the moment was each other. It seemed like an eternity, a little pocket of time outside the fear they had been living in. When they pulled apart Bokuto fled the scene and didn’t look at his best friend for a week.   
He had slowly warmed up to the idea of kissing Kuroo. He really did want to, but he wasn’t...like that. It wasn’t that he had anything wrong with people that were, but he wasn’t. There was no way.   
He replayed that scene in his head as he curled up on his futon. Kuroo barreled in after roughly a half hour.  
“Can I sit?” He asked.  
Bokuto nodded.  
“Can we talk?”  
He nodded again.  
“Bo, I don’t want to hurt you. If you don’t want to fool around anymore, you need to tell me.”  
“Hey, Bro?” Bokuto sighed  
“Hmm?  
“Are you gay?”  
“I experience sexual attraction to men.” Kuroo said.  
“Am I gay?”  
“You don’t have to put a label on it if you don’t want. Listen, before we do anything again, I want you to make sure you’re comfortable. You can come to me when you’re ready, and if you need any help working through that let me know.”   
Bokuto nodded.  
Kuroo hugged his friend, “C’mon bud we got backpacks to load up and a mission to go on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the unexpected hiatus. Work, school, and depression sort of piled up but i'm here and ready to serve up some more gay zombie volleyball action. Will try to post once a week from this point onwards. Your comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Are Zombie AUs overdone?  
> Yes  
> Is that going to stop me?  
> No  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
